falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pecos Regulators
Very recently the route from the Midessa Compact to Marfa and points in-between has become more dangerous; and many caravans have been hit hard by organized raiders and highwaymen. Fortunately, the fine men of the Pecos Regulators have stepped up to the task of protecting caravans on hire; and have had a 100% success rate. History Almost a hundred years ago, a vicious band of robbers and killers known as the Dawson Devils attacked travelers throughout west Texas; until the Salt Clan tracked them down to their hideout near what would become Lamesa Wall and torched them alive. What the Salt Clan's Roughneck soldiers failed to realize is that they missed a handful who happened to be out further afield that fateful night. When those survivors, led by Heck and Ellsworth Bout, returned to west Texas, they found a region that no longer put any stock in the Dawson Devils name. Uncertain of how to proceed, the band of survivors split up between Fort Holly and Midessa to move on with their lives. When Ellsworth learned of the Salt Clan's involvement in the destruction of his gang, he spent months gathering the survivors back together. He explained what had happened in greater detail than they had originally known and proclaimed a desire for revenge. Most of the rest agreed with his compulsion, but Heck considered revenge a sucker's game. Not wanting to simply voice his opposition, Heck instead pointed out that they couldn't have taken the Salt Clan before the Devils had been destroyed. He urged caution and prudence, citing a need to gather an arsenal and perhaps find help from others who felt the same (or at least could be persuaded to adopt their vendetta). Ellsworth and the rest agreed that Heck's suggestion was wise. Heck was also able to convince the group to search for weaponry in Pyote Hellspring. They were able to recover several suits of combat armor and a crate of preserved rifles. Heck made certain his brother and the other, more revenge oriented members of the group never made it out of the snake infested pit. Now packing serious heat (as long as the ammo held at least), and freed from any historical baggage; Heck led his few remaining followers to the Corpse Coast where they played in the games of death for years, recognized by the Corpse Heralds as Bout's Buccaneers. Heck managed to live to a ripe old age; long enough for the first Salt Clan caravans to make it to the Corpse. Oddly, the sight of them in his twilight days brought back memories of his brother and regret came to him. Without divulging the whole truth, he charged his son Teddy to lead the group back to the west someday, and raise hell there. Heck died soon after. Teddy saw no immediate need to honor his father's dying wishes: Bout's Buccaneers were doing rather well for themselves. They remained in The Corpse for several more years, until a disastrous engagement with the Flour Bluff Blues forced them out of their territory. The survivors spent weeks attempting to reassert themselves somewhere else in the Corpse, to no avail; Teddy and his followers were driven out into the wasteland. They wandered aimlessly, attacking a few caravans in the north out of spite before they drifted too far west and inadvertently got caught in Four Seasons. Encounters with ravenous dogs, shrieking robots, and the Majestic Brotherhood of the Ossuary drove them deeper into the ruins until the survivors chanced upon the House of Tomorrow. Their attempt to claim the "pleasure palace," as a bastion against the surrounding dangers awakened the House's systems and after turning a member of the Buccaneers into a collection of coffee table books, it offered to release the rest if they agreed to partake in a challenge. The Buccaneers were instructed to lead a small herd of Brahmin (which had been escorted to the House by robots) to Pioneer Plaza and get them to stampede. If they succeeded, the House would see to it that the Buccaneers were guided safely out of the ruins, with a job offer no less. The Buccaneers were easily able to run herd on the Committee to Restore Bovine Sanity, thus securing their exit from Four Seasons. As they were marched out by robots, Teddy was approached by a robot who gave him a small device and offered a king's ransom in ammunition and chems if he was able to attach it to a radio tower somewhere in the region of Marfa and keep anyone from tampering with it. Teddy & Co. made their way westwards and decided to play it cool, gathering intelligence on the area before doing anything rash. West Texas was still more civilized than the Corpse, and they realized that taking Marfa or the Rocker's radio tower by force could lead to constant reprisals. It was at this point that Teddy came up with a plan, he re-branded his companions the Pecos Regulators and decided to develop a reputation as impeccable guards and mercenaries, even if they had to drum up business with some false flag operations. Ironically, their first major client was the Salt Family; who were extremely impressed with the Regulators after they drove off a group of heavily armed raiders with no casualties (ignorant that the Regulators were shooting over the heads of disguised compatriots). It's been several years now and the Regulators have an office in Petroleum where they present their public persona; and a secret hideout in Imperial where they coordinate action between the "guard," and "raider" halves of their organization. They're hoping to engineer a threat to Marfa that will necessitate the community hiring them for long-term protection, giving them easy and continued access to the radio tower Mr.DART is after. This will likely involve convincing the Sand Hills Tribe of Monahans to go on the warpath; though given the tensions arising from the Regulator's presence in Imperial which the Sand Hills Tribe uses as a cache and resting spot, such a warpath might not happen on the Regulators' terms. Category:Groups Category:Raiders